


Never Let Go

by Queenaly300



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenaly300/pseuds/Queenaly300
Summary: "The kryptonite is near your heart. I don't know if I'll get it before the wound closes..."





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on Instagram.

“This was nice,” Kara said, her fingers laced together with Lena’s.

“It was perfect,” Lena agreed, squeezing Kara’s hand.

The date, their first real date, was the best she had in a long time. It was simple, simpler than most of her dates. A nice dinner followed by a walk down the nearly deserted streets. With CADMUS out and about humans and aliens alike felt unsafe. It allowed them privacy.

Kara slipped her glasses into her purse. “What are you doing?” Lena questioned. She looked around, hoping no one saw Kara Danvers running around without glasses. It would raise far too many questions. After all Kara’s only disguise was glasses and a ponytail and right now, she had neither.

“There’s no one around,” Kara reminded her. “Besides I like being myself around you.”

She twirled Lena around in the street. “You’re having way too much fun,” Lena laughed. She hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time. She and Kara danced in the street.

“You should smile more,” Kara said when they stopped dancing.

Lena pulled Kara into her arms. “Maybe I will,” she said.

She lightly pressed her lips against Kara’s. Kara froze against Lena, until she figured out what was happened. She pulled Lena closer to her. Her grip tightened.

“Kara, darling, your grip,” Lena muttered against her lips.

Kara instantly released Lena. “I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Kara attempted to remove the blazer so she could search for any marks.

Lena pushed Kara’s hands away. “I’m fine Kara,” she assured the blonde. “Your grip is a little strong.”

“Sorry. I spent months trying to learn not to grab people too hard,” Kara said looking down.

Lena kissed her again. “I’m not that breakable.”

They walked toward Kara’s apartment, neither were in a hurry to get there.

“Lena Luthor,” a voice called from behind Lena. A man stood with a gun pointed at Lena’s chest. Kara spun them around so she was in front of Lena as the man pulled the trigger. As soon as he fired the gun, he took off running.

It took only a second for Lena something was very, very wrong. Kara was on the ground and blood was flowing from the wound in her chest.

“Kara,” Lena cried, dropping to the ground beside her.

“Kryptonite,” Kara choked. “The bullet is kryptonite. You have to take it out.”

Lena dug her fingers into the wound. “The kryptonite is near your heart. I don’t know if I’ll get to it before the wound closes.” Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized she may not be able to save Kara.

“Where’s the Flash when you need him?” Kara joked.

Lena cupped her cheek. “Do me a favor and lose the sense of humor.”

Kara smiled. “Do us both favor and buy one,” she retorted.

“Of all the things we could be saying right now, you chose to joke,” Lena said sadly. She leaned over and kissed Kara. “I love you Kara. I will always love you.”

“I love you too,” Kara said. She coughed and blood covered her lips.

Lena knew it was only a matter of time before the kryptonite killed her and there was nothing she could do. She was doomed to watch the love of her life die before her eyes. But she wouldn’t leave. She would stay with Kara, until the end.

Kara caught sight of a familiar portal opening. Two familiar figures stepped out. “We made it,” one of the two men said relieved.

In the blink of an eye he was crouched beside Kara. “Who are you?” Lena demanded.

“The Flash,” Kara whispered. She coughed up more blood.

“Hurry Barry, you don’t have much time,” Cisco Ramon urged.

Lena watched as Barry’s hand vibrated. He plunged it into Kara’s chest. Kara screamed. “Stop you’re killing her,” Lena shouted.

“She’s already dying,” Barry countered trying to keep Lena from pulling him away from Kara.

Cisco grabbed a hold of Lena, to stop her from getting at Barry. “Stop fighting. He’s trying to save her,” Cisco said. “Barry, hurry up. She’s strong.”

“I got it,” Barry said relieved. He withdrew his hand with the kryptonite bullet between his fingers. He tucked the bullet into his suit. He would dispose of it later.

“Kara,” Lena cried. “Kara!” Cisco let her go and Lena dropped to the ground beside Kara. “Kara, please wake up.” Lena kissed her. “Kara, please, don’t leave me.”

Barry moved to Cisco’s side. “Cisco,” Barry began. This moment was far too intimate for the two of them to be standing here and watching. He felt like he was intruding.

“Give it time Barry,” Cisco said. He watched the two women for a minute. He was starting to get worried. “Come on Kara. Wake up.”

Three minutes passed and Barry was losing hope. Lena cried and pleaded with Kara to come back to her. Barry’s heart broke for Lena. If it had been Iris he would be just as bad off as Lena. He understood this pain. The pain of losing someone he loved.

He was about to drag Lena away and tell her he was too late when he heard a cough.

“Kara,” he called.

Kara coughed again and shot up. “Kara,” Lena sobbed throwing her arms around the Kryptonian.

“Lena,” she whispered, her throat dry. Barry disappeared and returned with a bottle of water. “Thanks. What happened?”

“You were shot with a kryptonite bullet,” Lena said. “I don’t… he was aiming for me. I don’t understand.”

“He knew I would take the bullet,” Kara said pulling herself and Lena off the ground. “It was meant for me.” She looked down at her bloody dress. “I liked this dress.”

“Come on. I’ll take you home and get you out of that dress,” Lena said grabbing her hand. She smiled and Kara blushed.

Kara turned to Barry and Cisco. “Thank you guys. I owe you both,” Kara said hugging her two friends.

“Stay safe Kara,” Barry said. “Nice to meet you Lena.”

“You too Flash,” Lena said hugging him. “Thank you.”

Cisco opened a breach back to their Earth. “We should visit more,” he said as the two of them stepped into the breach.


End file.
